Road
standing in the middle of a road]] A road was a thoroughfare built to allow for ease of travel. A public road was generally called a street. There were also many other types of roads, such as, alleys, avenues, boardwalks, boulevards, drives, freeways, highways, interstates, off-ramps, railroads, and tubes. In 2256, when Michael Burnham asked how a starship could travel on spores, he told her to imagine a microscopic web spanning the entire cosmos that functioned as an intergalactic ecosystem with infinite roads leading everywhere. ( ) Following the revelation of the truth behind the Great Balance in 2257, Commander Saru asked his sister Siranna to come with him on the , but she told him she should remain behind with her people, telling him "there's a long road ahead." ( ) When former therapist Admiral Cornwell was giving a recently resurrected Doctor Culber some healthy advise about his love life, she told him "the only way to make a new road is to walk it." ( ) The poem "Saturn Rings" referred to a generic Martian road. ( ) The planet that the Metrons had Captain James T. Kirk and the Gorn captain battle on had what appeared to be a road, which suggested that the world was either inhabited or once was. ( ) During Benjamin Sisko's childhood or early adulthood, his father Joseph Sisko would often tell him "the road to hell is paved with good intentions." ( ) In 2365, the explored the J-25 system. The sixth planet in that system was not only an M-class world, but it also had a system of roads. ( ) In 2370, Deanna Troi told Data a popular saying that Sigmund Freud said "dreams are the royal road to the knowledge of the mind." ( ) In 2372, when Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres told Automated Unit 3947 that she didn't think she could make a power module that would allow the Automated Personnel Units to procreate, 3947 told her she had failed. She then asked him "Hey, do all you automated units give up the minute you hit a bump in the road?" ( ) When Janeway first went to the Q Continuum in 2372, it looked like a way station on a desert road, although the second time she went it looked like a scene from the American Civil War. ( ) In 2376, on the holodeck on , when Michael Sullivan met Kathryn Janeway at a pub in Fair Haven, Janeway told him she was just passing through town, and he asked her how long she had been on the road. ( ) During the early industrial era, roads become commonplace on Kelemane's planet. ( ) Chakotay once recited to Captain Janeway a line from Dante's Inferno, and how he agreed with it, telling her that if you always see the road ahead of you, it is not always worth the trip. ( ) A Talaxian expression was "When the road before you splits in two, take the third path." ( ) In 2399, when Jean-Luc Picard was about to leave for his mission to find Soji Asha, Zhaban brought him a bag of food to take with him "for the road." ( ) On the planet Vashti, many roads and waterways were patrolled by the Qowat Milat, who were seeking to protect Romulan and Terran people alike. ( ) See also *Roads External link * Category:Architecture Category:Roads